


Hurt So Good

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Rough Sex, Smutt, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: When Sam attempts to use bite mark analysis to prove a victim was part of a series of murders, Natalie challenges him on it.





	Hurt So Good

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo 2019, this fills the square Biting.

  


“The only thing notable about the victim is a bite pattern.”

Natalie adjusted her suit jacket as she leaned over the corpse. The fifth body in as many weeks had turned up in the small town of Waupaca and submerged the community in a wave of terror. Dean and Elizabeth had offered to interview locals. So, when Sam had suggested he and Natalie interview the coroner and examine the most recent victim, she agreed. The opportunity to work with Sam alone—in her best FBI pencil skirt, fitted jacket, and deep v-neck blouse—would not go squandered.

They had arrived at the coroner’s office and were shown back without question, their badges more than passable. When the coroner, a woman about the same age as herself, withdrew the victim from the freezer, Natalie noticed a distinct lack of evidence. But the coroner pointed out the hematomas on the shoulders, arms and legs of the victim as her job dictated. “The weird part about these marks is that the patterns are identical. Not just on this body but across all of them.”

“Then it’s the same perpetrator.”

Natalie’s glare snapped to Sam and found a furrowed brow. His stare narrowed as he studied the body, scrutinizing everything but the most important and obvious fact staring right back at him. She tempered her impatience with a deep breath and said, “Agent Astin, could you step outside with me for a minute?”

Sam’s eyes widened as he considered her, glanced at the coroner, then returned to Natalie. “Uh… sure, Agent Wood,” he stuttered. To the coroner, he said, “Excuse us.”

Once in the hallway, Natalie tore the gloves from her hands and rounded on Sam. “Bite marks? That’s all we’ve got?”

Sam nodded as he, too, removed his gloves and withdrew his phone from his pocket. “Yeah, the bite pattern is the same across all the victims,” he said as he scrolled.

He had to be joking. “Bite mark analysis is bullshit. You know that, right?”

“What?”

She folded her arms across her chest as she planted her feet. “Bite mark analysis has been debunked. It’s junk science.”

Sam scratched his head. “Not if it’s some sort of monster. Werewolf and vampires have pretty distinct bite patterns.”

“Those bites,” she said as she pointed at the coroner’s office, “were not made by a werewolf or a vampire. They looked like human bite marks. They definitely were not the cause of death. This coroner is a damn joke.”

Sam smirked at that. “How do you know what human bite marks look like?”

Natalie opened her mouth to retort but failed to think of anything pithy enough. The dark look in Sam’s eyes as he towered over her, broad shoulders framed by his trim suit, obliterated any coherent thought she might have had. She knew that look, intimately familiar with the subtle, crooked smirk, the half-lidded gaze, the hungry bob of his throat as he swallowed. A worthy comeback finally bubbled up from the depths of her perversions as she stepped into his space and dropped her arms.

“Bite marks distort in human flesh,” she stated. “Whether the person bitten is alive or dead, over time, a bite mark changes. That’s why you can’t match it to any other bite mark or set of teeth.” She ran her tongue over her teeth as she parted her lips to add, “But there’s something to be said about the psychology of a person that bites another. And even more about a person that requests to be bitten.” She checked the window of the coroner’s office to find the woman with her back to the door. Another step pressed Natalie flush to Sam where she found his erection straining against his pants. “Some psychologists suggest that biting is a form of marking, claiming ownership. Others say it's about power. And others yet claim it’s about pain and brutalization.”

Sam’s chest heaved as ragged breaths dragged from his lungs. “Which uh… which psychologists are right?”

Natalie shrugged as she bit her bottom lip. “Don’t know. Depends on the person. Depends on consent. Depends on the situation. Personally, though? I think it’s a combination of all three. Marked, dominated, and bruised. Sounds like a good time. What do you think?”

The massive grip of his hand enveloped her entire upper arm as Sam grabbed her. Perfect. He thought he’d have the upper hand. But she had goaded him into action. Sometimes, Natalie had learned, he needed a little shove in the right direction. Sometimes a little teasing was all it took. But once provoked, the best side of Sam’s intently buried perversions escaped their prison. Not that his tender, loving, and careful nature was ever sacrificed. But Natalie enjoyed sex with Sam the most when he let loose.

He hauled her to the nearest bathroom where, with the hallway clear, he forced her through the door and followed her. A rough shove of the door slammed it shut and he threw the deadbolt to ensure their privacy. He wasted no time bearing down on her, massive hands grasping her ass, picking her up, and pinning her to the wall. Her skirt tore at the slit in the back, rent to her ass and shoved to her hips as her legs wrapped around his hips.

Shit, but he was serious. All dark and brooding, Sam growled as his teeth found purchase on the crook of her neck, sinking in for the perfect sting. Moans and gasps and seething breaths filled the bathroom as Sam feasted on her flesh, bites and nips along her neck, her collar, her cleavage leaving her dizzy with want. When he tore aside her underwear, she parted his pants and reached into his boxers to withdraw his throbbing cock, swollen and already dripping precum.

“Biting me turns you on?” she sighed.

“You turn me on, period,” he muttered against her skin. As she angled his cock to her pussy, he groaned. “Seems like I could ask you the same question. God damn, you’re fucking soaked.”

“Yeah, you turn me on, too,” she started. “But the thought of you marking me drives me crazy. Dominating me sounds even better. Bruising? The best. Think you can—”

Sam thrust into her, completely sheathed in one pump of his hips. Her thought clipped short with a cry, and Sam clamped a hand over her mouth.

“You want them to hear you?” he hissed.

Natalie wanted to reply. She wanted to say all manner of lewd, disgusting things. Yeah, she wanted them to hear her. She wanted everyone to know just how amazing Sam fucked her, how much she loved the feeling of his thick cock spreading her pussy and pounding into her. But with his rough grip over her mouth, his teeth sinking into her shoulder, and his thrusting hips, the only thing she could do was moan. God bless his hand. The entire building would have heard her otherwise.

Sam devoured her as he fucked her, teeth clenching, nipping, and pinching wherever he could find purchase. Natalie lost track of time after a mere minute, uncaring and far more focused on everything he did to her. When he snapped his hips back from her and set her on her feet, she protested with a cry until he grabbed her by the shoulders, jerked her around to face the wall, and pinned her to it once more. He slammed his hips into her, his cock bottoming out as he penetrated her again, and that time, Natalie did scream before Sam could get his hand over her mouth.

“Shit, baby, you are such a slut for me,” he whispered in her ear. Hard and fast thrusts slapped against her ass, and Natalie whimpered into his hand as she nodded, delirium spinning the room. “God, I love fucking you like this, when you're so desperate for my cock. When you’re begging me to mark you. Dominate you. Bruise you.”

Sam wrenched the collar of her suit over her shoulder, tearing her shirt, and sank his teeth into the crook of her neck. Another pathetic scream died in her mouth, kept quiet by his hand. That perfect sting of pain and pleasure overpowered her senses, and her orgasm surged wildly out of control. Her entire body seized as she came so hard, her knees buckled. Sam held her upright, his hand slipping from his mouth and under to grip her by the throat. Repeated whispers begging for him to stop went unheard—or ignored—but that was a part of the rules. Only a safe word would get Sam to stop.

And Natalie has no intention of making him stop. She enjoyed the submission, the disobedience and punishment far too pleasurable to tap out. Instead, she struggled. She whimpered her pathetic cries behind his hand, begging for him to stop. Tears spilled over her cheeks, so overstimulated she couldn't help herself as Sam relentlessly pounded her cunt until his own orgasm emptied his load into her accompanied by his deep growl muted against her neck.

He soothed the last bite with his suckling lips and moaned such a sigh of relief into her, a thought occurred to Natalie. “That was a lot of pent up rage,” she said over her shoulder.

“I’m… I’d say I’m sorry, but I get the distinct feeling you enjoyed it,” he said as he attempted to right her ruined shit. “Although, I’m definitely sorry about your suit.”

“It’s just a suit,” Natalie excused, “and I don’t think it’ll help our investigation much if anyone sees me like this. We should come back tomorrow.”

A forceful grip held her in place as Sam planted his lips on hers, sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, and nibbled. He pulled back until it slipped from his mouth with a wet slurp, then rose up to his full height as he spoke. “After I buy you a new suit.”

“And with what money are you gonna do that?” Natalie asked.

A thoughtful look contorted his too pretty face as Sam righted his pants. “Want to run our hustle at the dive bar in town?”

Natalie did her best to adjust her ruined clothes as she laughed.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
